


Hey F*ckface

by DRHPaints



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, IT Chapter 2, IT Chapter Two - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Married Couple, One Shot, Public Blow Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Richie and Eddie arrive early to pick up the kids, so Richie makes a suggestion as to how they can pass the time.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 76





	Hey F*ckface

Pulling into the parking spot, Richie turned off the engine and they sat quietly for a minute.  
“Fuck, it’s hot.” He turned the car back on and blasted the air conditioning. Richie and Eddie finished picking up a few things at the store and were waiting for the kids at summer day camp. They were almost 45 minutes early, but it didn’t make sense to go all the way home, only to turn around and come back to the community center. A plethora of other parents were there, so they had to park down the street near the gas station. Richie looked over at Eddie, who was examining his fingernails. Always keeping them frightfully short, afraid not only that they would gather dirt underneath, but that he could (somehow) accidentally scratch one of the children, Richie saw him frown at his index finger and knew as soon as they got home he would walk purposefully to the bathroom to clip it.  
Grinning, Richie shook his head. “Hey fuckface.”  
Eddie turned to him, tilting his head and staring. “Really?” He lifted his hands in exasperation. “We’ve been married over ten years and you’re calling me fuckface? _Still_?”  
“Yeah.” Richie smirked.  
Shaking his head, Eddie focused back on his nails. Reaching across the seat, Richie flicked Eddie’s arm with his middle finger.  
“Hey.”  
Sighing deeply, Eddie rolled his eyes. “What?”  
Eyeing him up and down, Richie ran his tongue over his teeth inside his mouth. “Let me fuck your face.”  
“ _What_?!” Looking at him incredulously, Eddie’s eyes were wide.  
“Yeah, come on.” Richie glanced down at his lap, making his eyebrows dance above his glasses.  
Open mouthed, Eddie shook his head. “What’re you, crazy? We’re in _public_. I’m not doing that. No.” Frowning, he turned back to his hands.  
Corner of his mouth ticking, Richie leaned across the center console, burying one large hand in Eddie’s short brown hair and bringing their foreheads together.  
“So, what?” Richie lowered his voice. “You don’t like sucking my cock anymore?” Richie liked to talk dirty. They both did. Eddie could never quite keep up with him, but he enjoyed the attempt.  
Strong fingers curling into the back of his head, Eddie bit his lip. “I…I didn’t say that…” He muttered.  
“Yeah, that’s right.” Richie deepened his voice further, dragging his nose down Eddie’s cheek before starting to kiss him behind the ear, his stubble scraping Eddie in the process. “Because you _love_ it, don’t you? You fucking love my cock in your mouth.”  
One eye peering outside to make sure no one was near the car, Eddie bunched a hand in Richie’s mass of dark curls. “Yeah…”  
“Yeah, what?” Richie growled, dragging his teeth over the sensitive skin of Eddie’s throat.  
“I…” Eddie brushed a kiss to Richie’s sharp jawline. “I love sucking your cock.”  
“Tell me, Eddie.” Richie nipped him lightly. “Tell me what you love about my fucking cock.”  
Eddie held onto one of Richie’s strong shoulders. “It’s so big.” He ran his tongue over his lips.  
Exhaling on his neck, Richie tugged his hair a little. “What is, Eddie?”  
“Your cock.” Eddie gasped. “It’s so big, and thick, and…and _hard_.”  
Grabbing Eddie’s hand from his shoulder, Richie placed it on the stiff column of his erection outlined in his pants. “I’m so fucking hard for you, Eddie.” Richie breathed, catching Eddie’s mouth and entwining their tongues, kissing deeply while he frantically undid his own zipper and guided Eddie’s hand inside.  
Encircling Richie’s cock, Eddie pulled him free from his boxers and began tugging, pausing to rub his thumb on the sensitive underside of the head in the way he knew he enjoyed. Richie’s hands crawled over his arms, his chest, grazing his own erection a few times as he nearly lifted him to his side of the car.  
“Oh _fuck_ Eddie.” Richie broke away. “Suck my cock. Let me fuck your mouth.”  
Eddie met those stormy blue eyes and nodded, Richie’s fingers snatching the hair at the back of his head and shoving his mouth against his cock roughly. Managing to position himself effectively, Eddie got Richie halfway down and began to suck, hollowing his cheeks as Richie feverishly guided him.  
“Fuck, Eddie, _fuck._ ” Richie gasped, head thrown back against the seat. “I love your goddamn mouth so much.” Hips thrusting up with abandon, Richie dug his heels into the car floor, Eddie allowing himself to be the object of Richie’s unbridled ecstasy.  
Sheathing himself completely in the warm wetness, Richie writhed helplessly. “Eddie, shit, I love fucking your throat. You suck me so fucking good Eddie, _fuck, don’t stop_.”  
Eddie could hear Richie’s moans turning to whines above him and knew he was getting close. Doing his best to suck harder despite the hectic speed with which Richie was bobbing his head and hammering into his mouth, Eddie felt Richie’s cock throb under his eager tongue.  
“ _Eddie, fuck, Eddie, EDDIE_!” Richie cried, lifting entirely off the seat as his hot cum shot deep in Eddie’s throat, pulsing as he emitted whimpering gasps. Body finally settling, Richie released Eddie’s hair and he emerged, wiping his eyes and mouth, sitting back in his seat as Richie fought to catch his breath.  
Putting himself away, Richie heard the distant bell announcing the end of summer camp for the day. Looking through the back, he saw a flood of kids emerging from the far away community center. Richie reached over and took Eddie’s face in his hands, kissing him.  
“Thanks, fuckface.” Richie pulled back and the way those light pink lips smiled broadly at him after all these years still got to him.   
Eddie couldn’t help but grin in return. “No problem, asshole.”  
Winking at him from behind his glasses, Richie reminded himself to pop in a video for the kids when they got home and haul Eddie in the bedroom to return the favor, before climbing out of the car to welcome them back from camp.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you like this fic, please leave a comment or come say hi on Tumblr at fandomtransmandom I also take requests! :-)


End file.
